


Unique Additions

by Subject_0mega



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject_0mega/pseuds/Subject_0mega
Summary: Siegward slips away from a party to investigate an interesting new member of the kitchen staff of the palace.





	Unique Additions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting some of my motivation back after being sick for around two months. Been to the doctor's, and I'm still sick, but I'm ready to deal with this fandom again. I wanted to warm-up with a drabble regarding a headcanon that I have, just to get comfortable again.

        The hall was lit in warm golden light, chatter floated through the air from all sides of the room. Around round tables scattered throughout the chamber, all sorts of nobles from all sorts of places fluttered around in their elaborate regalia. Siegward frowned, his dear friend must have been only a decoration to them, as they seemed to be going out of their way to move around him. It was crowded, but the knight had no need to press against his charge like he did, with the empty space that they created around the giant. Yhorm towered above the man, looking absently into the throng that filled his palace, he had grown used to the familiar presence of his friend against him. Looking up, Siegward gave his calf a gentle pat, and the king looked down. With a smile, he squated over to get as close to level with his companion as he could.  
        “Is everything alright?” Yhorm asked. His stance was quite unbecoming of one in his position, causing the, at least by comparison, small knight to laugh.  
        “Yes, of course,” he lied. “There’s something I must attend to. Though it is nothing to worry about, I assure you.”  
        “Anything I could help you with?” Yhorm sounded hopeful, and his knight knew why. Siegward felt a pang of guilt for leaving him all alone.  
        “I’m afraid not,” he shook his head, a sorry smile gracing his face. “But I won’t take long. I promise.”  
        “That’s fine,” Yhorm stated, slightly disappointed. “Don’t worry, go do what you need to.”  
        “Thank you,” Siegward rubbed his hand comfortingly before slipping away. “Stay safe.”  
        The knight didn’t look back as he passed through the doorway. Looking both ways down the hall, he continued towards the kitchen. Only the sound of his footsteps accompanied him through the empty palace, he guessed everyone else was busy with the party. He quickened his pace, feeling something close to anxiety as he closed in swiftly on his prey. Alighting at the entrance to the descent toward the kitchen.  
        Slowly stalking down the stone stairwell, Siegward gently let his hand slide along the wall. He was trying to act as if he had his mind elsewhere as he hummed softly to himself as he made his way through the dim walkway alone, but he was completely where he was and completely where he was needed. Quietly, but not too quietly, he passed the arching doorway and into the kitchen.  
        The stout knight made sure to pass near the glowing fireplace, so that his shadow would be cast along the floor. He couldn’t risk startling who he knew would be occupying the space with him. Standing in front of the hearth, he pretended to catch his breath from his short trip. He kneeled down and prodded at the already bright fire with one of the iron tools. The man glanced to the side, not enough to be perceived, but he saw enough. Their hands were shaking, clasping the bottle all too tightly. He wiped away some nonexistent sweat as the figure worked over a very large cup of wine, stirring it as if that was something one did.  
        With a rather loud exhale, Siegward sauntered over to them, trying to look interested. Patting them on the back, he laughed cheerfully. Observing this prospective servant, he understood their lack of nerve. A young man, if he could be called a man at his age, who stood a good height higher than the knight’s short frame, but he was far thinner. An absolute mouse of a person, maybe they knew who he was, maybe they didn’t, but his presence sent them shaking. The boy was still shaking as his newfound company pointed towards the cup.  
        “Hmmm, adding a little something extra, are we?” Siegward tried to not give away his position. “Ambitious, aren’t you? Not to worry, I won’t tell the chef about this, you trying to usurp him and all!”  
        With another laugh, he playfully patted him on the shoulder, sending the anxious figure forward slightly.  
        “Oh, yes… Thank you,” he hesitated nervously, “sir!”  
        “Would you let me see it?” he held out his hand.  
        The young man quickly drew the bottle closer to himself, like it was about to be snatched away.  
        “Ahh, I see, secret recipe,” he lowered his voice.  
        “Very, sir,” the boy forced out a dry laugh. “Can’t have anyone making off with it!”  
        “I’d bet a good sum that I could guess what’s in it nonetheless!” Siegward gave a booming laugh.  
        “Oh no, sir, I’m very good at finding unique additions.”  
        “Hmm, I must warn you,” the Catarina vanguard proudly began, “I am very good at finding out unique additions, if I do say.”  
        The boy rang his hands together, looking down at the goblet with subdued fear.  
        “You’re not going to taste it, are you?”  
        “I don’t need to,” Siegward stated. “The trick, friend, is to know.”  
        The young man, looked confused as he tried to decipher what that statement meant, but the knight gave him very little time before he began his theatrical guessing game.  
        “Hmmm, I’ve heard of spiced wine before,” he rested his pointer finger and thumb against his chin innocently. “Cinnamon?”  
        The boy shook his head, relaxing.  
        “Ahh, I know,” he proclaimed. “Cloves!”  
        “Oh no, sir,” the boy smiled slightly, his defenses were lowering, making Siegward almost giddy.  
        “Honey?” the knight leaned in, raising an eyebrow.  
        “No,” the lack of fear told the king’s stout companion that he was going to enjoy what was going to happen next very much. The man leaned in closer.  
        “Hemlock?”  
        The boy reeled back, stuffing the vial in his pocket. He opened his mouth and closed it again, and the Catarina knight knew he had him exactly where he wanted.  
        “Oh, I’m being foolish!” he began. “We can’t leave out the possibility of nightshade.”  
        “No, I would never!” he stammered. “I-”  
        “I’m being presumptuous,” Siegward began, holding up his pointer finger in a gesture to silence the boy. “Perhaps you would take a sip, if you really are innocent.”  
        “Ahh- no I-” the boy stuttered.  
        “You know, I’ve seen many people like you,” Siegward began, circling him. “In fact, my favorite story involved a rather bold poisoner, who thought he could pin the king’s death on none other than me! So, one day, like you did, he slipped a certain poison into his majesty’s cup. I knew about all of that far in advance, of course, but I didn’t stop him, do you know why?”  
        “Why, sir?” he seemed to be holding his breath.  
        “Because, the poison was native to Catarina,” he explained slowly, “and it is incredibly toxic, of course, but he made a critical mistake. Do you know what that was?”  
        The boy shook his head quickly.  
        “It’s deadly, but only when it get’s into the blood,” he laughed, “he slipped it into his wine, rendering it completely harmless! You should have seen him, sitting there. Waiting for something to happen that never would! He had that same fear in his eyes as you do right now.”  
        The knight stopped his circling, standing still in front of the attempted assassin.  
        “You two share two traits: both audacious,” Siegward paused, “and very, very foolish.”  
        The two stood in silence for a moment, the fear that shown in the young man’s face told the the king’s friend that the small pause must have felt like an eternity.  
        “What… What are you going to do…?"  
        The Catarina vanguard looked down into the cup, then back at the young assassin.  
        “You’re going to tell me who sent you. Now.”  
        “B-but I don’t know!”  
        “I think you do,” Siegward smiled.  
        “I swear!”  
        “I don’t believe you,” the knight stated with a sardonic tone. “You could tell me now, or the jailors could get it out of you. They’re always so happy to meet new people.”  
        “I’ll tell you, just please let me go!” the young man pleaded. “I’m just an errand boy.”  
        “If you tell me, I promise, you will leave this place with your life,” the vanguard vowed.  
        “One of the duchesses from Mirrah,” he confessed. “I don’t know which one, but they said she’d be here too. That she works for the king’s court!”  
        “That wasn’t hard at all!” he gave him a firm pat on the back. “Now, I can’t have you running off and warning her…”  
        Siegward drew his sword, and the young assassin drew back, pressing against the counter as the knight approached.  
        “What? But you promised!” the boy stammered. “I swear, I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore! Please, just let me live! I promise, you’ll never have to see me again!”  
        The vanguard took a quick swing, and the boy flinched. Red dripped down the blade and splattered onto the floor. The man frowned as it poured over the ground, first around the spaces in the tiles, then overflowing. He didn’t expect it to be this messy, and he didn’t envy the one that would have to clean it up. Pulling back, the cup fell in pieces. The quivering assassin opened his eyes, frightened but unharmed.  
        “Thank you for the information,” Siegward stated. “Leave the same way you came: the stone path in the king’s back garden.”  
        The knight sheathed his weapon, and the young man rose to his feet slowly.  
        “Remember, if you’re going to try and kill a king,” the Catarina vanguard began, “it would be wise to pick one without someone like me by his side.”  
        The boy was nodding, but Siegward wasn’t sure if he was listening. Scrambling for the exit, he left the door ajar in his haste to escape. Slowly, the knight made his way towards the frame, seeing the last of the servant as he disappeared into the dark of the unlit grounds. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He tried to give his demonstration some flair, but he ended up making a mess. Siegward grabbed a piece of cloth that was hung on the wall and tossed it over the liquid and the remnants of the fallen cup as he started towards the stairs.  
        Quickly, he retraced his steps back towards the bustling party. It hadn’t been long, but he was very eager to get back to his friend. The room was just as he left it, all the guests were still fluttering about, many carrying cups. Returning to the king’s side, Siegward gently placed his hand against Yhorm’s leg.  
        “You’ve finished?” the giant asked, looking at him happily as he squatted down.  
        His knight nodded.  
        “And quickly, I expected nothing less from you, Siegward,” he carefully placed as much of his hand as he could on the man’s shoulder. “Would you like a drink?”  
        “No thank you,” Siegward shook his head. “I’ve had enough of the stuff for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated. Have a great day!


End file.
